


Lace

by CowandCalf



Series: Embrace your kink [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harvey loves to sniff Mike's ass and armpit, M/M, Mike in exquisite lace lingerie, Mike looks hot as fuck, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, So smutty, actually they are making love wild hot and debauched, ass worshipping, body fluids, butt plug, cross-dressing, high heels as a turn on, lace lingerie kink, new dressing rules, panties play a main role in this one, supporting!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Harvey’s well hidden kink is not a secret anymore. Mike knows, Harvey can’t resist him in lace panties, black silk stockings and high heels. They only want to fuck. This is a massive heap of Marvey porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindblowingbrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/gifts).



> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don’t own the boys or any of the original ideas from Suits. I don’t earn money with my stories and I do mean no disrespect for any of the character on the show. I write for the sweet pleasure to spend time with the guys.
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N**  
>  This story is dedicated to the gorgeous [Mindblowingbrunette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette).  
> You always have my back and I know I can count on you, no matter what. You support means to world to me. You always believe that I can do it. Thank you so much for that. There is a present hidden for you in this story. You’ll recognize it the moment you read it.
> 
> The universe was gracious and presented me with the best and dearly desired beta ever. Indie, you are in fact a heavenly gift.  
> From the bottom of my heart I want to thank my beta [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) for the proofread and the beta work on my story. Your knowledge and your experience enrich my writing in such a tremendous way. I am still in awe to have your support. You are solid as a rock.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> In case you ship McDanno, check indiepjones46’s fix-it fics in the Hawaii five-O fandom. They are one of the best McDanno stories I ever read and besides there is always fantastic porn! And I had the pleasure to read her latest gay novel. It is greatly written, as everything that flows out of her pen.
> 
> This is a fic about Harvey’s fetish.  
> Therefore there is Mike all dressed in lace lingerie with high heels and stockings. And because it is a kink thing they only fuck. It is detailed, blunt and vivid.  
> So, if you don’t like that much porn, don’t have a thing for body fluids, don’t like male bodies dressed in women lace lingereie, you might not enjoy this story.
> 
> This story is connected to my other story [Sleeping Dogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8477986/chapters/19426747). In [chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8477986/chapters/19428232) it shows why I came up with this idea.  
> 

Time crawled forward. With every minute that passed, Mike tensed up some more. He opened the bottom drawer and stared at the presents for Harvey. It had to work. There wouldn't be another second chance. 

Mike touched the silky fabric with his fingertips. His heart beat heavy in his chest.

Soon.

Mike got up, stepped out of his office, and leant against the wall, well-hidden from Harvey's eyes, just to gather some strength before he set his well-planned seduction in motion.

He drank in the view of a concentrated Harvey, licking his lips from time to time. He never got tired of letting his eyes wander over Harvey’s frame, lingering around his soft mouth. He still could feel Harvey’s lips suctioned around his cock from earlier this morning. They were almost late for work again.

 _God._ He loved that man.

Three months had passed since their vacation on Hawaii. They had spent their time fucking, and enjoyed surfing and lazy afternoons cuddling on the deck chair. Somehow, it had happend that both of them opened up, talking about their most hidden sex secrets. Both of them had their difficulties dragging this kink out into the open.  
Mike squirmed, even now, with the thought of admitting what got his desire burning up, so piping hot that it destroyed every sane thought of why this particular kink should be disgusting instead of turning him into a pleading mess of arousal.

Harvey had the same conflict and had struggled quite a while until Mike could persuade him to just let it out, let Mike be a part of that deep wish.

Harvey’s eyes had turned black with lust when he had told Mike he would go crazy with lust to see Mike in female lace lingerie. The sight of Harvey's expression still sent Mike's heart into overdrive. _Fuck._ Who had thought Harvey would get drawn that intensly into the cross-dressing scene. Mike couldn't feel anything but this scorching heat that filled his dick with hot blood, making him hard under one second flat. He even felt dizzy. _Shit._  
Pictures of transparent, silk panties pressing Mike's cock in a needy heap of flesh, and stockings that covered his sexy legs did unthinkable things to Harvey's body.

Mike wished so much to have a shot at Harvey's fetish. He couldn't wait to get fucked hard while Harvey held onto his panties while coming in a hot mess inside his ass.

But Mike was too pushy, too impatient for the fuck of his life with Harvey. Mike wanted to get ridden hard and rough. Mike pressured him; he knew that now. He wanted too much at once. 

Mike had forced Harvey to visit a lingerie department in one of Hawaii’s upper class shopping malls while on their vacation.

It hadn’t gone as planed.

Harvey had freaked out.

Mike couldn’t undo this mistake now.

Until today, down to this very minute, Mike felt so damn sorry for putting Harvey in that situation. He was unable to cope with what his soul vomited into his body. The hidden feelings had formed into a huge wave of guilt, hot desire, and unrecognized arousal with no possibility to control any of it.

Harvey only drowned.

So he ran.

Mike had really believed this would be the best approach for Harvey’s kink; dive in, headlong, and just go and take him shopping for the things he liked.

He couldn’t have been more wrong about that.

Harvey never talked to anyone about his deep, hidden wish for see-through, exclusive fabrics in bold tints. Black and red got him horny as fuck. Mike knew how difficult it was for Harvey to open up to him. It took time for Harvey to even admit that he heated up like a volcano on steroids when he saw men in lace underwear.

The impact of such pictures had tossed him around like a wet washcloth since he hit puperty. The thought of it always left him in a sweaty, needy heap of flesh with a steely hard-on. He needed to jack off at least three times in a row until his balls hurt and his dick was red from the friction before there was some kind of release. His imagination was never enough to satisfy his ravenous craving. But Harvey was too afraid to act on his kink. He had never even bought a scrap of lace underwear.

The way Harvey had stuttered while trying to find the right words to make Mike understand why his body reacted in an unknown, almost distrubing way made Mike understand how ashamed Harvey still was of the kink. He had never explored that part of himself before, and Harvey was still too afraid of where this path may lead him. He was afraid that if he opened up that box, he would never be able to put the lid back on.

The thought of such a strange kink was enough of a shock for Harvey that he never dared to touch the topic again.

He had kept it well-hidden for years until Mike had smashed the cage with one solid hit and it had all tumbled out into the open.

A complete, utter overkill.

_Shit._

Mike still cringed at recalling Harvey's fear and the embarrassement showing so openly on his face; he hadn’t been able to hide it fast enough. It was painful for him to see Harvey so defenseless, to know that he caused this reaction. He had made his man feel uncomfortable beyond words.

Harvey had practically fled out of the shop, full to the brim with shame. He had been totally turned on, but so messed up with the common moral structures, and he had despaired over why he had told Mike about his kink in the first place.

Harvey didn’t want to talk about this incident. Mike let him just have his space, and didn't bring the topic up again.

Nothing had changed between them, though. They were still inseperable. Their love grew with every day, and they found their daily routine as if it had always been there. They belonged together and the sex was still mind-blowing.

But.

Mike could feel the piece of Harvey’s personality that wasn't reachable for him anymore, and it drove him crazy. Harvey had shut this special part away, completely. 

From time to time, Mike saw a flicker of the feeling lingering on Harvey’s face. It was more visible while they hold each other after they had made love. Sometimes it ghosted over his face in the morning when Mike was still busy with waking up. 

More frequently, Mike detected this special something in Harvey's eyes when Harvey watched Donna passing by. Harvey's eyes would be glued to Donna's silk stockings or her high heels. It was like a wave under Harvey’s skin. It rolled from one side to the other, lifting the veil for a split second, only to hide it again shortly after.

Mike knew that Harvey played with options in his mind, and wondered what it would feel like to see his man dressed up like that. Mike had given Harvey time to adjust, to feel the urge and the craving that couldn't be forgotten. Mike had awoken this force and Harvey was not able to tie it down anymore.

Mike‘s lips curl into a knowing smile. He was done waiting.

It was time to let that stone roll down the hill.

Mike went shopping already some weeks ago. After everything that had happened, he hoped Harvey would be comfortable enough with his kink that he let Mike wear lace panties everyday. Mike couldn't wait to experience the pleasure of seeing Harvey lick Mike's clothed cock and to stuff as much as possible in his mouth - panties included.

Mike hoped that Harvey didn't become furious, or even worse, felt betrayed by what Mike had planned. Yeah, well….Mike would deal with the outcome, come what may. He hoped his plan was supported by Harvey's deep, unwavering love for him. 

Mike yearned to see this passion in Harvey's eyes. He knew now that Harvey was insecure about how to approach his kink. Mike would do this part for him. Damn, he wanted to see his man fall apart and beg for more. 

Mike had planned everything carefully. It was late now, close to 10 pm. It was Thursday and only Mike and Harvey were on the floor working to save the firm, after all.

Mike smiled broadly in the shadows as he watched his beloved boyfriend.

Ready to rock.

Let’s put this fucking show on stage.

His cock stired to life and hardened fast. He felt his heart pulsate deep down in his belly, spreading the arousal fast and hot.

Mike was a nervous mess when he gathered the carefully-chosen items and headed to the restroom to change. 

It was the first time he donned such clothing; it was really tricky to manage. It took Mike some time to deal with the foreign, delicate fabric, and he took care not to get any runs in his black stockings. Everything fit perfect. He felt a shiver running through his body, and he couldn’t wait to show off for Harvey. Unfortunately, Mike was well aware that Harvey wouldn’t welcome him with open arms.

He had to earn this. Mike had to play the cards carefully and strategically. He wouldn’t let Harvey crawl back into his shell today.

One last check in the mirror and Mike turned, pushed the restroom door open, and walked confidently down the corridor to grab his folders.

Harvey heard Mike enter his office. He smiled the one special smile that appeared only on his face when Mike was near. Harvey was still in the process of accepting the fact that Mike loved him that much. Sometimes, he had to rest his face in his hands just to gather his composure. He was happy beyond words, but still a little bit too eager sometimes to satisfy Mike’s needs and wishes.

Harvey hesitated. Uh?...What...? There was a inharmoniousness in Mike’s steps, a funny rhythm to his walking, and an unfamiliar hitch in his steps.

Something was off. Harvey lifted his head quickly, and saw Mike standing next to him.

„Hi Babe, ready to discuss the papers from the bank?“ Mike greeted Harvey by grabing his neck pressing his mouth onto his lips.

„Yeah, almost done here. Let’s sit on the couch, Hon.“ Harvey answered with this tiny hint of breathlessness that happened every time Mike acted so snappy.

„Don’t forget the calculator. And oh yeah…Louis forwarded me the latest numbers from our accounts. They are not that bad. Could be better though, but we aren’t damned to live on the street yet."

Mike continued talking as he walked toward the couch, allowing Harvey the opportunity to watch his swaying ass.

 _What the fuck was different with Mike?_ Harvey wondered.

Harvey allowed his eyes to trace down Mike’s legs to his shoes and almost got knocked off the chair.

_Mike was wearing high heels._

The heels were dark red in color, and the suede material looked just perfect. The toe-cap wasn’t pointed, more a round shape, but still gave Mike’s feet an elegant, feminine look.

 _Damn._ Mike looked _wicked._ His legs appeared to end somewhere under his chin. His ass made these little twitches in his gluts when he swaggered in front of Harvey.

_Holy mother of Jesus._

Mike looked… _whoa,_ so forbidden and hot. Harvey had some difficulties breathing. He fumbled at his collar and loosened his tie by inches.

Mike didn‘t get an answer from Harvey and turned to face him with his hand on his hip. Mike’s new clothes and shoes had an obvious effect on his behavior. Mike was acting more feminine, and his movements were softer and more graceful.

„Are you coming or what?“ Mike asked with a flirtatious wink.

Mike scanned Harvey’s face and he witnessed the conflict in Harvey's eyes. _No, no, Mr. Specter. Not today!_ Mike thought with confidence. 

„What the hell are you wearing?“ Harvey demanded with a stern tone, staring Mike down with a heat in his eyes that burned a hole in Mike’s shirt.

The sight of Mike in those shoes, _shoes he always dreamed to put on Mike’s feet,_ caught him off guard in the worst way. It was like a punch against his breastbone, forceful - and an unnamed emotion unfolds....too fast, too much at once. Harvey could feel the well-known, powerful emotion climbing up his throat, turning it red with his embarrassement. It felt like his whole body was being changed and the inside unfolded to the outside, like a sock pulled the wrong way from the foot.

He knew this feeling. It was so strongly mixed with the thought of _this is wrong_ and a lot of shame. He felt stupid, too, even overruled by his own mind that caused his body to be beyond horny because of a silly pair of high heels.

_With Mike’s feet in it!_

Mike moved towards him and watched him so eagerly, coming closer with every step. Harvey began to sweat and his heart hammered hopelessly in his chest.

„What am I wearing? High heels and some hidden presents for you, Babe,“ Mike responded in a smoky voice, his hips swaying with each step.

_Oh, God._

Harvey's eyes were fixed on the view of those ridiculous, raunchy high heels. His blood was boiling already. He couldn‘t help it.

Mike wouldn’t back down today. Even if he had to sit on Harvey’s face and stuff his cock into his mouth to shut him up and to make him enjoy the moment.

Mike saw the monumental change in Harvey's features, in his whole body... _oh boy._ Mike was hell-bent on getting this to work. He wanted Harvey to fuck him while wearing the lingerie he had put on for his man. 

Mike approached Harvey with intent in his gaze.

„Mike… _damn it._ You can’t do that! Attack me with such a thing here at work. Look, I love you so very much, Babe...." Harvey began, his cheeks blushing and his eyes darting from Mike's face, to his sexy shoes, and back to his face. He was shaken and fighting for composure.

"Please Mike, we tried it once and it was a disaster, alright? Please take them off and behave normally.“ Harvey begged, even as he adjusted his vest and jacket to hide the bulge that was already huge, almost painful.

Mike moved quickly.

Before Harvey could finish inhaling, Mike pushed him back into his chair. Mike hovered over Harvey and studied his face without a word for 30 seconds... _long seconds._ He caged Harvey in by putting one hand at either side of his body, forcing him to sit still.

„Mike…what are you doing?“ Harvey figuratively saw his ethics fly out the window by the look in Mike's eyes.

Mike didn‘t answer, but he kept his gaze glued to Harvey’s eyes. He pulled back a little, and like a cat that sneaked around one’s leg, he began to trace the toe of his high heel against Harvey’s shin.

Up and down.

Lazy movements.

He even used the toe to fondle under the trouser leg in order to scratch Harvey’s skin with his shoe.

Yeah, there it was.

The shift in Harvey’s eyes.

This beast that hid from him.

This hungry side of Harvey’s soul that craved release. The side that only waited to lash out and lap at the images his mind had created so many times over and over again.

Harvey could feel himself losing control over his body. _To hell with that._ He wanted to lose control, to go berserk over the gifts Mike's body was wrapped in.

Mike knew that it was safe to rough Harvey up a bit. He wouldn‘t fight him. And the snarl from just before? It reminded Mike of dogs that bark but won't bite. Harvey was afraid what this tethered lust could do to him once he dared to open his hand and let go to send it flying free. 

Fuck.

_Let's burn together._

Mike was a trembling mess. He licked his lips.

„I wear these red babies for you, Harvey Darling. No hiding anymore. Either you just sit with me on the couch and discuss these fucking bank numbers, or I can bend you over your damn working table here and fuck the shit out of you. Your choice.“

Mike’s voice was like honey with a hint of sandpaper. Mike was already eye-fucking Harvey's body, his high heel never leaving Harvey's leg. Mike's foot left brands on Harvey's skin everywhere they touched bare flesh.

"Oh Mike! I...I...you don't know what you are doing to me," Harvey panted. His eyes were like two black orbs, no color visible. 

Mike could feel the heat that radiated from Harvey's body.

"Let me take the lead, Babe. I am dying to see you fall apart. I wish...I want so much for you to just let go. Let me guide you."

Mike leaned in and brushed his cheek against Harvey's. He put his foot back on the floor and began to roam his palm over Harvey's thigh.

Harvey held his breath only to begin panting like he had emerged from an apnea dive from 50 feet below before breaking through the surface with a hint of panic.

"I know how this turns you on, Babe," Mike said as he stroked Harvey's bulge, palming him through his trousers.

"Mikey...I...I can't control this...it eats me up. What...?" Harvey was such a mess.

"Come on, Babe, follow me. Let's sit. And you let the wild beast free that you have caged for so many years. I want to be eaten alive."

Mike licked at Harvey's lips, drinking his gasps that poured from his mouth.

"You have to stop touching my dick...I will mess my slacks. Unless you want me to shoot right here just knowing you‘re wearing something special under your clothes." 

Harvey chuckled helplessly.

"Follow me, Babe. You have no idea how gorgeous you look."

Mike stood upright and stretched his hand toward Harvey with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harvey took his hand, unable to hide its trembling. His palm was sweaty and hot. Mike brought Harvey's fingers to his lips and sucked one into the wet cave of his mouth. The sensation almost knocked Harvey back into the chair, but Mike held his hand in a firm grip. He let go of Harvey's wet, shiny finger.

Mike took the lead and steered them to the couch. Harvey stared at Mike's feet, at his ass, at his man and almost blacked out with the knowledge that he was allowed to just _feel_. He was allowed to explore the arousal that clung to every cell in his body.

Mike sat down, crossing his legs, one knee above the other in order to show off his high heels so Harvey could ogle it with greed. He was unable to hide from him any longer. Harvey lowered himself with careful movements, sat at the edge of the couch, and put one hand on Mike's knee. 

Harvey was a little bit at a loss what to do next. 

"Show me what you need, Harvey." Mike whispered in a soft, velvety voice. 

"I don't know where to start..." Harvey choked, utterly overwhelmed. "Can I....uh, can I just touch your foot? I...I want to hold it. Is that okay?" Harvey's gaze burned with desire. 

"Here, Baby. I can't wait to feel your hands on me." 

Mike shifted so he faced Harvey in a comfortable position and stretched one leg out in order to place it on Harvey's lap. His high heel shined in the dark like the torch of a lighthouse. 

Harvey's breath got caught in his throat and he leaned back, letting his legs fall open, and lowered his hands to just let them stay put on Mike's shank with visible hesitation. 

" _Oh God_ ...Mike, are you actually wearing... black stockings ...?" Harvey closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch.

Mike could feel Harvey's rock-hard cock pressing against his calf muscle. He heaved a deep sigh to calm himself. _This is so happening._ He watched Harvey with all his love shining in his eyes that were tearing up as he watched the immense, uncontrolled power washing through Harvey.

It raged through both their bodies.

Hot, seething, unpredictable.

"Do you know how long I waited to do this?" Harvey asked with his raspy voice, low and dark, as he began to push Mike's pant leg up to reveal more of his silk stocking-covered leg.

"I think I have an idea. I can't tell you how happy I am to share this with you, Harvey. I can't get enough of you...you look so adorable, hot as fuck. I love you so much, Harvey," Mike whispered.

"I love you just the same, Mikey." Harvey grabbed Mike's ankle and lifted his leg to his lips.

Harvey leered at Mike and lowered his lips to kiss his leg. He held it in a tight grip as he tasted the texture of the fabric against his lips and darted the tip of this tongue out to lick at the arch of Mike's foot. He even kissed a part of the shoe before he took it off Mike's foot with lazy, hot movements that turned Mike on like nothing else. Harvey placed the shoe in his lap, right above his hard dick.

And then... _oh, holy fuck_ ....Harvey started to suck on Mike’s big toe until the tender fabric grew wet.

Harvey closed his eyes. He almost creamed his pants because of the sensual experience of having Mike's toe in his mouth, the high heel in his lap, and the feeling of the stockings under his hand.

It was a fuckload of being turned on. Harvey lowered Mike's leg again, his chest heaving.

"Mike...shit....this is so intense. I need to see you, all of you, now...." Harvey demanded between heavy breaths. 

He looked at Mike with wild eyes. Mike read only lust in them. Harvey's grip around his ankle was painful, but still, hot arousal coiled in the pit of Mike's stomach.

Mike hissed at the sight of him. Harvey shot up from the couch, dragging Mike along by fisting his shirt and pulling him in. He pressed his lips hungrily against Mike's own, and dove his tongue deep down Mike's throat. His high heel tumbled to the floor.

"Take your pants off...show me what you got for me. Leave your shirt on, but unbutton it...I need to see your nipples." Harvey moaned into Mike's mouth.

The need for his man ate its way up Mike's spine and he almost couldn‘t feel his legs anymore.

_"STRIP!"_

An order, almost barked with an impatience that Mike had never heard before from Harvey.

Mike's hands trembled as he reached down for his buckle to undo his belt as he slipped out of the other shoe.

Harvey flopped back onto the couch, legs spread wide. He unzipped his fly and took his hard dick out. He kept all his clothes on, and sat there with only his naked, straining cock showing. He held it in a fierce grip and pressed hard at the base of his cock. He played with his balls through the fabric of his slacks, one hand flat between his legs. 

Harvey's breath was harsh, forced.

Mike was almost paralized with the sight of Harvey running his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum all over. He squeezed his cock firmly, and more pre-cum oozed down to wet his fly.

"Don't make me rip your cloth off, Babe. Now hurry!" Harvey ordered, sheer command in his tone. 

"Holy fuck, Harvey...you should see yourself...I...shit..." Mike was lost for words and fumbled with his slacks.

"Go slow, Mikey....I am fucking close and I don't know how I will react to whatever you’re wearing under your pants. Show me....can't wait any longer....please..." 

"God, yes, Harvey...yes...I...God, you look so fucking hot..."

Mike tugged his shirt out and unbuttoned it, parting it so Harvey could feast on the sight of his naked chest. His mind overheated with the view that Harvey presented him. All Harvey‘s guards were down, and his raw greed was visible as he allowed his body to finally have what he denied himself for years.

Mike was so hard, so hot, _so fucking horny._

His belt was open, the fly unzipped, and he pushed his trousers down, slowly revealing his tiny, black panties. They had a lace inlay in front, and black silk covered his ass with both pieces held together by black straps that lay high on his hip bone. His hard-on poked out, too little fabric available to cover its sheer size. His balls were barely covered with the tiny amount of material that his panties offered.

He didn’t give him a break, and doesn't pause to give Harvey time to adjust, only pushes further down.

Harvey's head fell back the exact moment when he sees Mike's underwear. He didn‘t moan. He growled.

"Gahhhh...oh, fuck!... _Mike_ ..."

Harvey's eyes teared up, and he held his breath as immense arousal hit him like a fucking train. He needed to press hard at the base of his cock. He didn‘t want to come, not yet.

Mike only pushed his pants further down, and the border of lace that holds his silk stocking in place began to show. 

He let go and his trousers fell all the way to the floor. He stepped out of them and gracefully slipped back into his red suede high heels so he could stand in all his beauty in front of a panting Harvey. 

Harvey seemed to be glued to the couch. He didn‘t blink, he didn‘t move. His face was red, his eyes were dark like pebbles after the rain, and his cock was huge with a shade of red and blue from his tight grip. Harvey tried to fake a cock ring with his fingers to prevent himself from coming just by looking at Mike.

"Walk in front of me...turn....lift your shirt...."

Harvey voice was strained, his words forced. He could only curse and thump his head several times at the back rest of the couch.

Mike did as Harvey commanded. He walked some steps away from Harvey to give him a better view and showed off. He felt as if he had been chosen, so loved and worshipped by Harvey. Harvey was openly eye-fucking him, his gaze roaming eagerly over his body before becoming glued to his lace-wrapped hard cock and his long legs that were hugged in sinful, black translucent material. Mike knew how to walk in high heels, and his ass shook temptingly with every step.

His moves were daring.

Mike walked back to Harvey and stood between his spread legs. He turned around and bent a little bit forward, arching his back and showing his rear. With both hands, he touched his ass and spread his ass cheeks the tiniest bit until one side of his panties slipped into his crack.

"Mike...oh God....Mike...I can't hold back much longer...." Harvey pleaded.

"I am here, right here...Babe. This is all for you...show me how much you like that...ah?" Mike teased.

He allowed his hand to wander over his chest, rubbed at his nipples, as the other hand found its way down onto his leaking cock. He stroked the wet head and scattered his pre-cum over his lower belly. He pulled the fabric of his panties up to squeeze his balls a little.

The sight was too much for Harvey. "Sit in my lap....Mike.... _now, Babe_!" Harvey's hoarse words were desperate.

Mike obeyed him instantly and straddled Harvey's lap. He bent his legs, and before his hard cock could touch Harvey's crotch, Harvey came with white, hot splatters, shooting his spunk all over Mike's stomach and his panties.

Harvey continued to moan as he climaxed, giving the impression that he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Mike....fuck, Mikey...ahhh....I...shit...I couldn't hold back.." 

Harvey's face shone with a layer of sweat, and he let his head fall back again. Mike covered Harvey's hand with his own to feel the last twitches of his spent cock and leaned in to kiss his man.

It was not a devouring, open, wet kiss. No, this one was sweet, soft, and full of love. 

Mike understood.

Mike moved closer, pressing his crotch against Harvey's. His panties were soaked with spunk. It was still warm. Mike slipped his arms around Harvey‘s neck and pulled him in. Harvey sank into Mike's embrace, wrapping his arms around his babe. 

They only kissed, slowly. They took their time.

Mike tickled the back of Harvey's head in soft circles and enjoyed the tender lips that searched their way down his throat leaving a trace of damp skin. The afterglow of Harvey's orgasm was different. He seemed to not be wrung out like normal, as if he had gained a foreign strength out of this eruption, that he couldn't control anymore. 

Eventually, Harvey leaned back with his head against the couch to create enough space and to get a good look at Mike.

Mike placed both palms flat against Harvey's firm chest and kneaded his tits lazily as he thumbed his nipples. Harvey remained silent with half-lidded eyes as he watched Mike intensely. With an almost shy motion, he let his hands wander along Mike's waist. With the pads of his fingers and a feather light touch, he explored Mike's lace panties. He traced the shape of the tiny underwear and rubbed the exquisite fabric between his fingers. Mike's cock peeked out of the triangle, the head smeared with silky pre-cum. He hadn’t come yet, and Harvey made no attempt to help him along any time soon. He only brushed the back of his knuckles over Mike's leaking cock compeletly absorbed in this unique moment.

Mike could almost see a glow on Harvey's beloved face.

Harvey was lost in his desire that he no longer had to hide anymore. The force of his arousal pumped through his veins. He drank it in, the uncommon sight of Mike in such unique lingerie. Harvey held still and let his soul adjust. He could feel it unfold and spread out to conquer his soul - finally, after all those years, there was no shame anymore, only a constant buzzing and the pulse beating in his crotch. Harvey was hungry. He had tried to starve his secret sex fantasies for years, and he knew he had to start eating it slow and controlled.

Mike watched Harvey's hands move further down to touch his stockings. It was beautiful to look at, the way Harvey worshipped every inch of Mike's legs. 

"You ruined your suit, babe. There's cum all over it." Mike whispered with a smile that tucked at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't care." Harvey whispered back without looking up.

"You look so beautiful, I almost can't breathe." Harvey's voice broke at the end.

"I want you to have it all. Whatever you wish, I will wear for you." Mike's words were hushed and laced with lust.

"Will you wear a bra for me?...Or a chemise, a lace undergarment?" 

"Everything you wish for I will wear for you."

Mike's devotion made Harvey humble and it clenched his lungs.

Harvey dared to lift his gaze to search Mike's eyes. His look was all solemn. His face appeared smoother, much younger, and carefree with fire in his eyes.

It should have looked funny to see Harvey in his present condition. His fly was open, his semi-hard dick nestled against his shirt, and the drying cum left wet and crusty stains around the zipper on his trousers. But it wasn’t funny. He looked like a painting from ancient Rome where dignified leaders celebrated with sex and wine after a victory, having a wild, debauched party.

Mike was Harvey's present wrapped in packaging that would keep his needy dick hard for hours.

Harvey inhaled with shuddering breaths. He sat up straight and slid his hands under Mike's open shirt to feel the warm, soft skin of his babe under his hands. Mike fell against Harvey's chest, and with a small, sweet growl, he kissed Harvey. He sealed his lips and pushed his tongue into Harvey's mouth.

It took two seconds for both men to adjust to this new wave of arousal.

The silent, almost spherical moment passed, and Mike needed Harvey to take care of his cock. With ease, Harvey flipped Mike around to throw him on the couch until he found himself on his back, legs high in the air. Harvey hunkered over Mike, and they kissed fiercely with their tongues dancing around one another. Harvey kneeled in the space between Mike's legs. With firm strokes, he ran his palms up and down the back of Mike's legs, keeping them in position. 

"Stay like that, Darlin'." 

Harvey fumbled for the lube in the inside pocket of his suitcoat and threw the flat bottle next to Mike before hastily disposing of his jacket. He just let go of his expansive piece of his suit and it slumped down to the floor. It lay there in a heap of fabric forgotten the moment it landed. Harvey stood up and kicked his shoes off his feet and quickly shed his pants and briefs.

Mike stared wide-eyed at Harvey whose bare backside was visible to anyone who may walk past their see-through glass office. Even though Mike took the late hour of the evening into consideration, he was still slightly worried. He pushed himself up to balance his upper body on his ellbows to get a better look at Harvey.

"Harvey? What if someone walks by? Sees us fucking like rabbits? Don't you worry? You are half naked...and I?....looking like your slut visiting for an hour."

Mike chuckled with a touch of hysteria. 

Harvey slid back into his slot between Mike spread legs. With a carefull touch, soft and converging, he placed his flat hands around Mike's cladded legs. The fabric of the stockings felt cool to his touch and the combination of this sight and the knowledge this was all his, sent shock-waves of heat through Harvey's body.

Mike waited for Harvey's answer and got pierced back into the couch with Harvey's heat in his eyes.

"I don't care what happens outside those doors. I don't care who sneaks a peek at us. I can only think about how your hole will swallow my engorged cock. I only have eyes for you, Babe. You look so fucking adorable, so damn hot in your panties and the way your beautiful cock wants to break that tiny piece of lace open because you are so hard for me."

Harvey's voice was wrecked, and his words poured over Mike's chest until he only existed to feel Harvey rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his stockings that clothed Mike’s calf. He was still wearing his high heels which perfected this divine picture.  
Harvey pressed his tongue flat against the back of Mike's knee and began to lick his way up the seam of the of his stockings. He flicked his tongue under the border of the hem, tasting Mike's skin. 

Mike threw his head back, unable to hold himself up any longer. The view of his Harvey kneeling between his legs only wearing his shirt, his tie, and his socks while showing off his beautiful, swollen cock would be forever inprinted in his mind.

Mike panted huskily and lost himself in Harvey's worship of his body, dressed in Harvey's most secret wishes. Mike could feel the tremor that ran through Harvey's hands as it sears through his whole body. Harvey's movements grew more greedy by the second. His grip around Mike's upper thigh was almost painful. Harvey pushed Mike's legs further up and spread them impossibly wide at the same time. 

Harvey placed one of Mike's legs over the backrest of the couch to ensure he would have easy access to Mike's ass. With purposeful movements, he wrapped one arm around Mike's waist while his boy arched his back to give him the leverage he needed to grab him and tug him up almost onto his knees.

"God, Darlin'. You should see yourself, you look so beautiful. So open and eager for me, my touch, my cock..."

Mike's position was acutally a bit awkward with him half on top of Harvey's knees with his rear and his groin almost split open and in plain view to be feasted on by Harvey's hungry eyes.

"Harvey..." Mike whined with despair. He was so aroused that it felt almost painful.

"Babe, I am here....I am here. Shhhhh...." 

Harvey rubbed soothing circles on Mike's belly and respositioned himself while bending Mike in half by pushing his perfect, milky-skinned ass in the air. Harvey placed his palms on both sides of Mike's lace-covered ass cheeks, his fingers digging into his man's flesh and his panties.

"Harvey, do something! I am going crazy here. Touch me, fuck me...just..." Mike cries out with a strained voice. He grabs his thighs, pulling them close to his head, his knees almost touching his face.

Without warning, Harvey dove between Mike‘s parted cheeks. He pressed his face hard between Mike's ass crack and he sniffed vigorously, inhaling Mike's unique scent, over and over again. Harvey rubbed his face over Mike's hole that as still covered in the lace of his panties. He ran his nose up to the seam of Mike's balls while rocking him back and forth to get the easiest access. He licked at Mike's plump dick through the panties. His lips pressed sloppy, wet kisses onto Mike's deep red crown, and with a sucking sound, he inhaled the puddle of pre-cum from Mike's belly.

"Shit...Harvey... _oh shit_ ..."

Mike's little ecstatic outcries of pure ecstasy were high-pitched, and they only added fuel to Harvey's inner fire.

With growls that emitted low from Harvey's chest, he pressed his face to Mike's crotch. His movements were wild, hungry, and not gracious at all. Harvey ate at Mike's dick and stuffed as much as possible into his mouth. The panties were wet with saliva. Harvey's tongue worked like a snake, flat and soft, long and tense - a wild dance teasing and seducing Mike in a dirty, new way. 

Harvey's hidden beast freed itself.

With every move of his lips and hands, Harvey felt his sexual force, kept in a cage since early childhood, setting his whole being on fire for his man in the most wonderful way.

Mike's balls hung out of the tiny panties, and Harvey wanted to shove them into his mouth. He tugged gently at the sack and played with the balls in his mouth, covering them with saliva. Harvey let go of Mike's sperm factory and buried his nose between his balls once more and breathed in the unique, musky smell with a deep inhale. He went back where he started and bit into Mike's ass cheeks, diving in with his broad tongue under the seam of the lace panties to get to the center of his desire. His man's asshole.

"Are you sniffing me? Fuck, Harvey. _You are fucking sniffing my ass_ ....shit."

Mike squirmed in Harvey's embrace. His hips moved lascivously, but being held down increased his desire for more.

"Harvey, look at me...Harvey, just a sec. Hey baby...are you with me?"

Mike was taken aback with the way Harvey devoured his crotch as if lust-stricken. Mike reached out with one arm to caress Harvey's face. He seemed to be in a place where Harvey didn’t care how he looked or that someone could just walk in on them. 

Harvey nuzzled against Mike's hot palm.

"Don't make me stop now, Mike. I can't, I won't...let me have you, please."

Harvey met Mike's eyes with heat and hunger. His hair was tousled and some strands fell onto his forehead, and the skin from his face down to his chest was heated and flushed. Mike could feel Harvey's weeping, hard cock nudging against his ass.

Mike bit his lip and he had to blink a few times to get rid of the traitorous moisture that stung his eyes. His love for Harvey was at its highest peak right there and then. Harvey showed him the deepest trust, and finally Mike could have all, no boundaries, no silver line that seperates their souls.

Finally they could meet in this eternal space where their souls could burn together in the heat of their lust.

"Have me, my Love. In every way you wish...I am yours," Mike whispered as he relaxed back onto the couch and shifted in Harvey's grip. He guided his hands to his ass crack, and with a swift motion, he tugged the panties out of the way and revealed his slick pucker. His fingers pulled it apart, and Harvey could feast at the pink skin that marks the entrance to sex-heaven.

"Oh, Mike..."

The sweet desperation in Harvey's words showed Mike how far gone Harvey already was.

"Make love to me, Baby, fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep. Don't make me wait any longer," Mike pleaded with a tiny voice. He was close to bursting into tears of pure happiness and lust.

"Fuck, Mikey...I love you so damn much right now."

Harvey's breaths were harsh and he tightened his hold on Mike's thighs while digging his fingers in his flesh as he leaned in. He pressed his open mouth right on top of Mike's rosy, pursed hole, and sucked and lapped with the flat of his tongue around and around on Mike's anus. Harvey sounded as if he were eating the most delicious dish. He hummed in different pitches.

And then he licked with the tip of his tongue right at the entrance of Mike's ass, widening the muscle with every push inside. He teased Mike until he was able to lick in and out of Mike‘s opened ass, and Mike spread his cheeks wide until all of Harvey‘s tongue could sink deep into Mike's hot channel. Harvey licked with ravishment at the inner walls.

Mike's hands slipped away; he was unable to concentrate on anything other than panting for breath and getting consumed by the intensity of the way Harvey was eating him out. Mike fumbled for his hard cock, freeing it completey from the panties, and pumped it with vigour while he endured the sweet torture that Harvey's tongue was giving him.

Harvey splayed Mike's well-licked hole apart to the max and waited.

Mike peeked his eyes open to check on Harvey and got caught by his feverish look. He only saw Harvey pursing his lips to send a thick thread of saliva out to land in a slick puddle right on top of Mike's hole.

Harvey grinned at him and rubbed his fingers over the sensitive flesh, massaging his spit slowly into Mike's ass. With the last circle, he shoved his middle finger in up to the last knuckle as he simultaneously bit his way softly up Mike's calf.

Mike howled low and banged his head back onto the cushion of the couch, his hand on his cock working furiously.

"You are champagne for my eyes, Baby. Look at you." Harvey's husky voice trailed sexily over Mike's clenched abs which tremble with each convulsion that Harvey's pumping finger set free.

"Harvey..." Mike whined, afraid of falling apart any minute. "I am close, can't hold back..."

"Wait for me, Baby. I am right by your side."

Harvey hastily pulled out and adjusted his position. He searched for the lube and got the job done as quickly as possible. He guided his straining dick towards Mike's waiting hole and checked with a last look to see if Mike was ready.

_"Harveyyyyyy..."_

"Here, Baby, have it."

Harvey glided between Mike's cheeks and into his prepared cave. He almost fell on top of Mike, almost blinded by the sheer lust that raged through his veins caused by the snug grip of Mike's asshole around his needy dick.

"Oh my god, Mike, Baby...this feels so good. I am home."

Harvey pulled Mike's hips close and began to thrust with steady, firm movements. Mike had fallen into the heavenly nothingness where he could only feel Harvey's dick massaging his ass, giving him only pleasure.

Harvey‘s balls slammed time and again against Mike's cheeks. There was no stutter in his snapping as he leaned further in, bracketing Mike's face with both hands while he kept fucking his man's ass, deep and fast. They kissed, wet and open, sharing the air between their lips, panting and hunting their pending orgasm.

Mike came first. His body was pulled together while his cock erupted in a white, warm rain of semen painting a funny pattern on his chest. Harvey buried his head in the crook of Mike's damp neck.

"I am almost there...Mike, I love you, Baby, I love you so much...Fuck, I'm coming, oh fuck..."

Harvey pushed back, seeking leverage on Mike's belly, and withdrew his cock from Mike's ass, leaving Mike empty and open.

"W...what..are you doing...Harvey?"

Mike looked dazzled and tried to focus on Harvey who was working his erupting dick with earnest concentration.

"Stay where you are.... _stay_."

Harvey was coming, holding his breath, and the veins at his throat were sticking out. He aimed at Mike's hole and squirted his cum all over there, panting hard.

"Shit Harvey, you crazy fuck.What...?"

Harvey milked his dick and squeezed it from the base to the head to get all the cum out. He used the crown to smear his juice around Mike's hole, and he even smacked the length of his cock against Mike's asshole to scatter his cum even further. Without warning, he shoved half of his cum back into Mike's ass and bottomed out with one smooth push. He repeated his actions until all his cum was back where it belonged, leaving Mike's ass a wet, sticky mess.

"Harvey you are killing me..." Mike couldn't gather a decent thought. Harvey had never acted that raunchy and dirty before now. And he loved it that much.

Mike almost passed out when Harvey moved in order to lick Mike's ass clean. His senses literally snapped.

"Show me your cock, Harvey, show me your cock... _give it to me._ "

Mike shifted to get his face as fast as possible down into Harvey's lap. Harvey met him halfway and hovered over Mike so that he could shove his wet dick into Mike's waiting mouth. Mike made the most obcene sound with his slurps and licks at Harvey's still half-hard dick at the sensation of their smell on his taste buds.

In sync, they moved back to their former position, and Mike couldn’t control his own actions anymore. Both men were consumed by their pure lust. Mike showed off his rear, spreading his cheeks one more time, and began to clench and clench his puckered hole with his muscles. Harvey dove down again, knowing excatly what Mike was up to, and darted his tongue out, waiting. Mike's movements at this most intimate place made the impression of kissing lips wanting to tell something. Mike's inner walls massaged with purpose until it appeared. A white pearl of semen was pressed out of his boy pussy where it ran down on Harvey's waiting tongue.

Mike looked shocked as his brain activity kicked in again. He almost couldn‘t understand why he just did that. It was beyond sexy. It was smutty, low-level, instinct kind of dirty. And what knocked him for a loop was the fact that Harvey licked that drop of juice right off his fucked asshole as if it was pure nectar.

Mike went limp in Harvey's arms and felt split in half within his conscience.

Harvey watched Mike with concern, still licking his lips.

"Hey, Babe, whats' up? Everything alright with you? Why do you look so troubled all of a sudden?"

Harvey sat up and changed to a seated position. He tugged at Mike's arms until he crawled into Harvey's lap and sat on his thighs. His black lace panties still clung to his groin in an uncomfortable-looking fashion. But Mike didn‘t spare one thought to adjust his underwear. They both looked roughed up and utterly spent, in both mind and body.

"Spill the beans, Darling. What bothers you?" Harvey whispered anxiously, not sure if he could deal with the fact that this may be too much for Mike, that he has drawn him too far into kinky porn land where everything seems to be utterly cocked. Harvey didn't feel that way, though. He had just made love to his man, pure, beautiful love.

"Wasn't that too much? I just pressed some stuffed cum out of my shithole onto your tongue...and you licked it up??"

Mike looked so young and unsure sitting on his lap, wrapped in sinful black stockings.

"It sounds so rude when you say it like that."

Harvey's tone is accusatory and at the same time he started to snicker.

Mike couldn‘t help falling into this light mood and began to giggle.

"Look at us, Harvey. Shit, that was some hot fuck."

Harvey's happy, perfectly relaxed face was beaming with pure joy and he leaned in to whisper in Mike's ear, "I loved every second of it. And shame on me, I want more. Did you buy more of those panties?"

Mike leaned in and rested his head on Harvey's shoulder. Smiling with relief, he kissed the soft skin at Harvey's throat.

"I bought about ten pieces, different colors and shapes. Even thong underwear. I wanted to have some variations to satisfy your wishes."

Harvey could feel the smile of Mike's lips against his skin. He wrapped his arms around his man and breathed in his scent. He was overwhelmed with love and so much happiness that he was afraid he would combust.

"Let's get dressed and head home. And....if you are not too tired, would you give me a little show? To present me your other panties?" Harvey asked carefully, not wanting to put any pressure on Mike. This kink still lashed out with all its power in his body. Harvey was sure he would be able to easily survive a fuck-a-thon that would last a whole week. He could already feel his dick stirring back to life with only a thought of a new lace panty on Mike's perfect ass.

"I would love to give you another show, Babe." Mike answered hoarsely while he snuggled deeper into Harvey's embrace.

"Let me take you home, Darling."

Harvey pressed a kiss against Mike's temple.

 

*** 

 

Finally at home, Mike felt as if he were sleeping on his feet. The fashion show for Harvey would have to wait until tomorrow. Mike was only able to brush his teeth and undress before he crawled under the covers and fall asleep almost immediately.

Harvey took his time to get ready for bed. He was still mixed up with what had happened that night on the couch in his office. His body was on board with it all, but he still had to fight off some moral conficts. Too many years of suppression couldn’t be undone in one evening. Before his mind could lead him into troubled thoughts, Harvey slipped under the covers. He pulled a sleeping Mike against his chest, and wrapped his arm possessively around his torso before sleep took hold of him, too.

Mike drifted out of slumber in the early morning hours of dawn. Immediately, he searched for Harvey only to find his side of the bed empty. Slightly worried, he got out of bed, pulled a shirt over his head, and stepped out to look for Harvey. He spotted him standing near the big window, apparently lost in thought. Harvey wore sweatpants, but his chest was bare, and he was sipping at a glass of water. His other hand held something and he clenched his fingers around it every now and then.

Mike stood for some moments in total silence just watching Harvey. Slowly, he approached Harvey and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, and rested his head against his shoulder blades.

"What's up, Babe?" Mike asked softly.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"I can't stay in bed when I know you are chewing on something that bothers you. Talk to me."

Harvey cleared his throat. "Was it too much for you? In the office? I didn't quite behave like my normal self." Harvey’s voice was gentle but with a hint of sadness.

"No, not too much. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Don't hide ever again, Babe."

"Isn't it pitiful to know that the best closer in the city needs lace panties to get off like a horny teenager?"

Harvey's tone was clipped, even if he did try to sound casual.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Harvey. I am here, always at your side. I love you no matter what."

Mike began to draw soothing circles on Harvey's abs and kissed the soft skin at the back of his neck.

"I never thought to really act out on my kink. Tonight was...threatening in a way. The force of my feelings scared me. At least they do now. What if I want you dressed up like a woman in her best lingerie? Isn't this stupid?"

Harvey swallowed. He was abysmally tired all of a sudden. 

"What's in your hand?" Mike asked softly, never stopping his funny pattern on his man's belly. Harvey's skin was warm and felt like silk beneath his hand.

"Your panties from last night." Harvey's voice trailed off as if he were ashamed of something.

"Why are you holding them?"

"You wore them. They are soaked with your smell. I like to bury my nose in your scent. Makes me horny as fuck. Do I have to be ashamed, Mike? Do you feel ashamed of me?"

Mike could feel Harvey move mere milimeters from his embrace. He could feel the caution that emenated from Harvey's body.

"Babe...don't. Don't withdraw from me, please. I love you. Turn around."

Harvey placed the glass on the nearby sidetable and faced Mike. Mike didn’t hesitate as he drew him in for a tight hug before he pulled back a little to look into those dark, honey-colored eyes.

"I am not ashamed of you, Harvey. I am proud of you. Proud because you finally found the courage to trust me and to let go. Do you even know how fucking hot it is to know you are so hot for me that you can't spell your name right? I love to be the reason you fall apart. I love to know that I can give you the best fucking orgasm because I wear panties for you. I fucking love to wear them for you. The way you look at me makes me feel like the most precious thing you have in your life. I surfed in sex-heaven last night. I want to stay there with you."

Harvey collapsed heavily against Mike's chest and placed his head on Mike's shoulder. He couldn‘t answer; he was too overwhelmed.

"And if you want to dress me up in lingerie, I can't wait to put it on for you. I wish I could wear lace panties everyday for you. Don't think that there is only someting in it for you. I get off of the thought of being dressed in a way that drives you crazy. It's us, no one else. Our world, our sex, our rules. And to be honest? I love to wear stockings and panties. I feel so sexy in them."

Harvey snickered with a muffled sound. He lifted his head and kissed Mike soft and firm on his warm lips.

"You don't mind fucking nonstop until the first heat subisdes, until I have my cock under control again?"

"I will bend over as much and as often as you want me to. I can still feel your cock pulsating in my ass. I am never closer to you than in the precious moments of utter bliss while I feel how your juice warms my inner walls," Mike breathed against Harvey's lips.

"Baby, you can't say things like that. Not without me wanting to fuck you senseless."

Harvey swallowed Mike's tongue and dived in for a deep, mind-blowing kiss. He pressed Mike flush against his front and began to grind against him.

Mike pushed Harvey away gently, panting and smiling.

"Let's go to bed, Babe, and catch some sleep. We have a tight schedule for the day. Some rest does us good. Let's have a hot morning fuck. Okay?"

"Will you wear panties?"

"Yes, carved in stone."

Harvey made an approving sound that came close to a purr.

 

***

 

"Will you let me in?" Harvey's crooning voice felt like a feather caressing Mike's skin.

"Mhh...always." 

Mike was still sleepy when he felt Harvey working his hand between his cleft and pressing gently against his hole with slick fingers.  
Mike repositioned his legs to open up the way to his ass, and Harvey pulled one of Mike's arms up to flex it in a relaxed position over his head, above his ear. Mike could feel Harvey's glans, already smeared from his pre-cum, pushing and invading. He grunted with the sensation when Harvey stretched him fully with no preparation and pushed slowly into his rectum until his crotch met the cushion of Mike's ass. Harvey's skin was so hot.

But what startled Mike the most and had him gasping in surprise was when Harvey started to lick his armpit. His tongue worked thoroughly as if he were cleaning this spot of skin. Harvey's mouth nibbled in a careful way yet with purpose. He pressed his nose into this sensitive piece of flesh and breathed deep of Mike's underarm as he moved his hips in slow-motion, giving Mike a deep good-morning wake-up fuck.

Mike's body was flooded with unknown emotion and sensation. He didn't know, until now, that his armpit was such a severe erogenous zone. _Jeeezz!_  
He moaned heavily into his pillow and and allowed his body to surrender. He met Harvey's purposeful thrusts and his eyes rolled backwards and his brain felt empty from all the loss of blood that rushed down to his cock, where Harvey's hand pumped his hard length forcefully.

"Harvey..."

Mike didn't recognize his own voice. Even though it was muffled by the pillow, the sounds that issued from his throat where high-pitched and desperate. He couldn’t help but be a mess as Harvey plunged his hungry cock and worked him with firm strokes, wiping his thumb every now and than over his pee-slit.

Harvey's hips picked up speed until he was hammering into Mike’s ass. Short. Hard. Deep. 

"You smell so good, Babe. Come here."

Harvey's voice was dark and demanding. Harvey flung Mike's arm back to the bed and pulled him flush against his chest as he continued to fuck Mike's ass relentlessly, even as his other hand continued to work Mike's cock with a confident grip. With his other arm twined round Mike's head, Harvey forced Mike to turn his face to reach his lips. His hand was wrapped loosely around Mike's throat to keep him in place. Mike could feel a twisting in his midsection but he couldn‘t move an inch because Harvey had him locked in his grip that nailed him to his crotch and lips. 

Harvey‘s breaths were harsh against Mike's lips, sucking and biting at them, and when he finally came deep in Mike's ass, he plunged his tongue into Mike's mouth. The sensation of being fucked in both holes at the same time made Mike unload his own sperm over Harvey's hand.

Harvey and he always had hot sex. But this here? This was something different.

"Hmmm... I could stay like forever in your ass, Babe."

Harvey kissed Mike and ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Am I supposed to work today? As for working...where do I work again? I guess my brain is still down in my cock."

"Oh, we will work.. in between at least."

Harvey's voice sounded sexy and evil at the same time.

Mike smiled against Harvey who was still flicking his tongue around his mouth.

"Will I be able to walk normal tonight?"

Harvey only chuckled. He softly pulled his cock out of Mike's ass and let Mike turn in his arms. He looked Mike deep in the eyes and before he answered he licked Mike's cum from his fingers. "Your smell makes me do crazy things." Harvey's face looked utterly beautiful and extremly dangerous in the most sexy way.

"Will you let me lick your abused hole?"

Mike was very glad he was already in a horizontal position otherwise he would have fainted and collapsed like a puppet with no strings.

"Harvey....let me take a shower first. I...this is not really so fresh anymore. And you fucked me twice in between."

Mike looked shy. Harvey couldn‘t really want that, could he?

"That's why I want to lick it. This scent is all you. I don’t want the shower gel to mingle with your unique, pure smell. Let me...please?"

How could Mike even think to resist?

He turned over on his belly, and Harvey shoved his face in between his ass cheeks. Mike buried his head in the pillow, feeling somehow ashamed, but Harvey didn’t hesitate to feast on his ass. Mike gave in to this new, feral, hot as fuck Harvey who seemed to need this mark on his skin of Mike's unique body odor.

Actually, if he were really honest with himself? He loved it. This was a fucking male thing. Pure masculinity.

Mike groaned with pleasure and spread his legs more and pushed his rear up to meet Harvey's tongue on his asshole.

Harvey made the most pleasurable sounds, and after he was satisfied, he crawled on top of Mike and covered his body with his own.

"I hope you know that you are one crazy, sexy bastard."

Mike sounded utterly smug.

"And I hope you know that you are too sexy for your own good. You loved it."

Harvey smiled and kissed his shoulders and stroked his arms trailing his plams tenderly over his skin. He dug his toes into Mike's heels.

"I don't want to know what you come up with next. And I didn‘t even wear panties...."

Harvey laughed a full belly laugh.

"You are right. I have one more wish."

"Oh man, here it comes. Shoot. I am ready for everything. And if you want somebody to watch, they need to pay for that show."

Mike had never felt more relaxed. Harvey's laughter made him feel like he found the long-lost paradise. It was free, happy, and crystal clear.

"I want to make sure my cum stays where it belongs. In your ass. I want to plug you." Harvey whispered.

Mike's heart stopped for five solid seconds. He couldn‘t answer. He only wriggled until his chest was glued to Harvey's and he kissed his man with desperation.

"I assume that's a 'yes'?" Harvey panted.

Mike only drew him down for another fierce kiss.

 

***

"Don't you dare get dressed before you have shown me your new underwear!" Harvey shouted in the direction of the bedroom after he heard Mike stepping out of the shower.

"Do your really think I want to miss the expression on your face?" Mike shouted back.

Harvey grinned into his coffee mug. He was happy. As simple as that. The constant pressure on his chest, as faint as it may have been, was gone. Vaporized into thin air - disappeared. He was almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

When he looked up he was truly glad he hadn't taken a swallow from his coffee. 

Mike pranced into the kitchen wearing the most alluring lingerie. His ladies’ undergarment was ice-blue lace, diaphanous, and adorned. Harvey could see Mike’s nipples as clear as day. His panties were a seductive triangle showing his cock nestled in a tiny cage. Mike's ass was covered in a nice piece of silky fabric. It was a larger version from yesterday's panty and it matched his eyes just perfectly.

Mike stopped right in front of Harvey who was only able to ogle Mike's frame, and his gaze ran along his body, up and down and back again, as if watching cars driving by on a highway.

"Oh...shit." Harvey choked on thin air.

He was absolutely not used to such a fucking gorgeous-looking Mike. He was immediately aroused. He couldn‘t help it.

"Do you like it?"

Mike bit his lip and rocked his hips a little bit from one side to the other, teasing Harvey while his pushed his groin mere inches towards Harvey's drooling features.

„Do I like it? Fuck, Mike...I love it. You look....so beautiful. I just want to fuck you again right now."

Harvey's voice was once more laced with pure lust and his pupils dilated as he stared at Mike's dick.

Mike bathed in his attentiveness while Harvey worshipped his body with pure love and devotion.

"Touch it."

Mike could feel how Harvey hesitated, almost rooted to the spot. With careful movements, Mike took the coffee mug out of Harvey's hand, placed it on the kitchen counter, and guided his hand onto the desired fabric that wrapped Mike's body so sexily. He pressed Harvey's palm flat against his chest. 

"I love it when you look at me like I am the most delicious dish you can't wait to eat." Mike's voice was tender.

Harvey closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You don't know what you are doing to me. Standing here like a dream come true."

"I can imagine." Mike only smiled slyly.

Harvey's hand traveled over Mike's chest, over his nipples, along his waist, and rested on his perfect ass, grabbing a chunk of that perfect flesh. That's when he felt it.

"Fuck Mike, you already shoved your plug in?"

Harvey could barely keep his voice under control. His dick throbbed in time with his hearbeat, hard since the first moment he saw Mike.

"Yeah..." Mike’s voice was a wisp of air. "But it's not holding in anything for the moment. I just put it there because you wished to have it in my ass." 

Mike kissed Harvey’s ear.

"If nature make its call, you have to obey." Harvey said with a serious voice.

Mike couldn‘t hold back and broke into laughter.

"You didn't just say that!"

Harvey giggled as he pulled Mike into a tight hug.

"It sounds much more beautiful than saying you took a shit, don't you think?"

"You are unbelievable. And I love you obsessively."

Between his laughter, Mike pressed a loud smacking kiss against Harvey's lips.

"Love you, too. Now go get dressed. I can back off for another five seconds before I will grab you, throw you over my shoulder, and haul you back to bed. Your underwear makes me want to lose control."

Harvey slapped Mike's ass playfully before he swaggered back to get ready as he sent Harvey an air-kiss.

"Brat! Can't wait to fill you up again!" 

He eye-fucked Mike's backside with delight and grinned broadly when he saw the hitch in Mike's steps.

Oh man, this flirting wasn’t helping Harvey in his quest to make his dick go down.

Mike looked ravishing. And he was all his.

 

***

The morning held surprises with new buisness and they were quite busy.

They fought their way back up and restored their reputation. Person Litt was still an outstanding law firm. Louis and Harvey proved that with every new client they could convince to sign a contract to leave the judicial affairs in their capable hands. Even if the team shrank to a small number, they all did their best. Harvey was even suprised at how well he got along with Louis. Louis was an excellent lawyer when he got his shit together. Guess his soon-to-be-a-husband-and-dad move helped a lot.

Instead of one meeting, there was a second client with the request to hire one of their lawyers despite what people gossipped about. There was no time like the present. Harvey took the initiative and Donna re-arranged his morning schedule. Actually, Harvey had planed to fuck Mike around 9 o'clock for the second time that morning, if only to satisfy his desire of knowing Mike had his mark on the inside of his ass.

Harvey had some severe concentration problems at the beginning. He almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mike even if he was sitting right next to him as they faced the client. Harvey could only see the pale skin that was wrapped in transparent lace colored like the sky. He knew all of that beauty was hidden under Mike's clothes just waiting to be discovered anew. Sweat began to pop out of his skin at the small of his back when he imagined the hard nub of Mike‘s well licked nipple in his mouth.

But hey, he was the best goddamn closer in the city and he had a fucking great pokerface. He rocked that meeting like everything Harvey did. Their client was oblivious to what went on between the two men, but Harvey could feel the sexy side glances from Mike every now and then. So well hidden, only meant for him to notice. 

After one and a half hours of negotiation, the meeting was over. They said their good-byes, and exchanged some pleasantries before Donna escorted their new client to the exit.

"That meeting went well. You did a good job, rookie. I am proud of you despite your ineffective attempts to disctract me with your inappropriate glances. Wanna head out for a hot dog?"

Harvey turned to look at Mike as he stood to his feet. He wore his trademark smirk on his face.

Mike leaned in. His expression was motionless and he seemed to need some strength to keep his breathing under control.

"Breed me, Baby. Fill me up....I miss your little guys in my ass...."

Mike panted in Harvey's ear, brushing warm air over Harvey's sensitive skin.

Harvey choked on the sound that wanted to escape his throat. Heat exploded in his crotch, and for a moment, white dots flashed behind his eyes. Within one heartbeat, the air between them grew thick with greed and they almost could smell each other's cock.

"You can't say such things in conference rooms, Mike. Don't...I may not lose...I mean…fuck, Mike." Harvey sputtered, utterly lost, and tried to hold his pen straight but it slipped out of his grasp and slithered over the big table top.

"I want you to fuck me. My nipples are so hard and my ass is all loose for you. I am shifting since one and a half hour on my butt plug. What do you think this does to me? I am horny as fuck. I need a ride on your dick, old man. Where do you wanna meet? I really need it bad."

Mike's voice had this urge that fired up Harvey's senses like nothing else.

"Meet me at this handicapped bathroom, at the end of the long corridor. We can lock it from the inside."

With no further look at Mike, Harvey shot out of his chair. Haste made his movements uncontrolled and he almost knocked over his chair. He had to hurry. His cock was inflating like a balloon that’s filled with helium gas and he had no intention of explaining to Gretchen or Donna why he was sporting a fucking baseball bat in hispants after a meeting with a new client.

He didn‘t need to wait long before Mike snuck in to the restroom. He managed to turn the lock before Harvey was all over him. Mike stripped out of his clothes in a blink of an eye. He could hear Harvey panting heavily as he ran his needy hands over Mike's lingerie. Hungry as a hunter, Harvey plunged his tongue into Mikes's mouth. Mike pressed his hard dick and grinded down wherever he could find friction against Harvey's body. It was a fucking tease to feel the plug shifting and pressing in with each move he made on the chair. He really needed it bad.

"Bend over, Babe."

Harvey's husky voice told Mike to arch his back like a ballet dancer while his panties were shoved out of the way. He could hear how Harvey got on his knees and moaned as he sensed Harvey's tongue circling around his plug. He could feel Harvey gently pulling it out, licking and lapping around his loose hole. He didn’t feel the loss and emptiness. Harvey shoved one finger right back past the pulled plug and licked his way in until he could feel Mike's muscle relax even more. While he continued lapping at Mike's hole, he fumbled for the small travel-bottle of lube in his jacket and slicked his cock and lubed up Mike's asshole.

They didn't talk. They only moaned and gasped for air. Mike couldn’t wait. He groaned and stood on his toes as the swollen head of Harvey's dick was pressed past the first ring of his muscle. Finally, Harvey was back where he belonged, buried in Mike's ass. They had to bite their lips to keep quiet enough. Harvey pressed his forhead between Mike's shoulders and nuzzled the lace ladies‘ undergarment and began to fuck his ass with passion. Mike took care of his own cock. He was so aroused that he shot his load into the sink after only a few firm strokes. Mere seconds later, he could feel the warmth pool in his belly where Harvey filled him up as promised.

They needed a moment to just stand there and enjoy their connection. Mike hugged Harvey's cock with his ass muscle and twitched around it. Harvey pulled him in tight against his chest. He pressed soft kisses along Mike's sensitive neck.

"You are such a tease, Babe." He murmured in Mike's ear.

After Harvey pulled his cock out in a gentle, sweet way, he squatted down and again...licked Mike clean before he pressed the slick plug right back in. He arranged Mike's panties over his cheeks and couldn‘t resist biting hard into his sexy, lace-covered ass. Mike almost squeaked. Harvey turned him around and finally kissed him with relish, smelling like pure sex.

"You comfy now with my guys back in your ass?"

Mike only purred in reply.

The same situation was repeated two more times.

They met in the bathroom stall, and everytime Mike couldn't wait until Harvey would squat down, pull his lace panties out of the way, and lick his way around the plug. The second time, Harvey kept licking while he pulled the plug. As soon as Mike's hole was empty, he would stuff his tongue back in and fuck Mike for some moments while enjoying their mingling taste before he filled him up even more. And Mike couldn‘t get enough of this new Harvey who seemed to enjoy licking and eating his own cum out of his ass and who seemed to love to fuck that much.

Late in the afternoon, Harvey was out for a meeting and Mike tried to sit still and motionless on his chair and pretended to do some work. But his body only longed for Harvey's touch, for his hot gaze that seemed to keep his dick hard as a rock. The knowledge that Harvey couldn't wait to fuck him again made him dizzy.

The moment Harvey was back in the building, he summoned Mike into his office.

"Harvey? What's up? Are we going home?"

Mike looked hopefully at his man.

"You are going home, yes. I have to stay for another hour because you will surprise me."

"Surprise you with what?"

"With this." And Harvey shoved an expensive-looking box toward Mike, close to the edge of his desk.

Mike accepted the unexpected present and sat down on the couch. Harvey looked completely satisfied and all self-confident. He leaned back in his chair and wore a hot grin like a successful prick.

Mike caressed the box and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and with eyes big as saucers, he looked over at Harvey.

"You bought me lingerie?" Mike said breathlessly.

"Yes I did." Harvey's boyish smile was priceless.

"Is that okay for you? When I go and buy such stuff for you?"

Harvey fiddled with his keyboard. Even if Harvey eminated self-assurance there was a questioning hint in his voice. He was not yet used to the fact that he could really enjoy his kink.

"Fuck. Yes, definitely."

Mike didn‘t know what to say or if he simply should start crying out of pure relief. Harvey actually went into a lingerie store to buy all these beautiful pieces that he wanted Mike to wear. Oh God.

Harvey slowly stood up and approached Mike on the couch.

"I don't want to open it here, if this is okay with you?" Mike balanced the box on his knees.

Harvey sat down and allowed his gaze to roam over Mike's flushed cheeks.

"You are so handsome." Harvey whispered.

"Can I rub one off while I get dressed for you?" Mike touched the closed box almost shyly.

Harvey laughed in a hushed way and took Mike's hand in his.

"No, Babe. You can't. I want to be there with you for that. Leave your plug in, please...I want to...I want to take it out while I lick your ass until you are a mess. I love to know you still caring my cum inside your belly. "

Harvey cleared his throat and Mike sat there with his eyes closed. This was quite a lot of emotions that rushed through his system, and he was turned on as fuck, once again.

"Dress up nicely for me. I am already nervous. I hope I got the right size for your sexy body. I have to admit, it was kind of overwhelming in that store."

Harvey rubbed the back of Mike's hand with little circles while he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in to press a kiss on top of his head.

"Can't wait to see you in those shiny, sexy pieces."

Harvey's eyes were already turning dark. His knuckles grazed tenderly over Mike's cheek.

"Thank you, Babe. For being with me on this special road. It means a lot....that you are willing to satisfy my wishes."

Harvey lifted Mike's chin and kissed him tenderly. Before Harvey closed his eyes, Mike noticed the suspicious moisture.

"Hurry, Babe. Okay?" Mike leaned in for another chaste kiss.

 

***

 

Harvey was able to concentrate for exactly zero seconds after Mike left to head home. Ray took care to deliver Mike to their condo safely. Harvey only stared at the screen of his computer while imagining a hot Mike in lace lingerie. He couldn‘t wait any longer and began to read some boring paragraphs with the only purpose of getting his bulge under control to get up from his chair.

Ray made a u-turn after Mike was home to pick up Harvey.

Finally in the entrance hall, Harvey was tempted to take the stairs. He almost had ants in his pants and had no patience to wait for the elevator. When he stood at last in front the door he almost lost it. He didn‘t know if he should knock...he knocked, better surprise when Mike opened it all dressed up.

Harvey's heart hammered in his chest. 

The door opened slowly and Harvey was almost afraid he couldn‘t take it.

Soft jazz music played in the background and Mike pushed the door wide open. He waited, a shy expression on his face with blushed cheeks and glittering eyes.

He looked absolutly stunning. Harvey's chest was pumping air in and out. He needed a second to steady his body before he gave up and leaned against the wall.

Mike stood there, tall and in all his beauty.

The silk, bright red bra fit perfectly and hid his nipples only to be a tease for Harvey to tongue his way underneath. The panties were shiny and hugged Mike's hips snugly. They couldn‘t hide the bulge that tented up the soft material. The head of Mike's hard dick almost poked out. The garters looked debauched holding the stockings in place and Harvey couldn‘t wait to sneak his fingers under the black stockings to feel Mike's skin. He would spread Mike's legs wide to nuzzle his nose against his balls. He could almost smell his come, he was so turned on.

Before Harvey could say anything, Mike turned and showed Harvey his backside. His ruby colored satiny, flowing, dressing gown nestled to his body, outlining his rear. Mike let it slip over his shoulders and put both hands on his hips. His legs looked long and lean with this slender, black seam on this stockings and his feet ended in black high heels.

Mike looked like one hot, wet dream. 

"Mike...Oh God. I think I just came in my pants." Harvey's sounded wrecked.

Mike turned back, approaching Harvey with swinging hips. He grabbed Harvey's tie and let the fabric run over his fingers before he tugged at it.

"Hey, hot cowboy...I longed for your homecoming..."

Mike pressed his body against Harvey's, kissing him filthy and hard.

Harvey wrapped his arms instantly around Mike's body and responded with eagerness.

Mike pulled back a little, tracing Harvey's shiny, wet lips with his thumb.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Harvey groaned.

He couldn’t think straight anymore.

"Smoky eyes, cowboy..." And Mike dived right back into Harvey's mouth licking around his tongue.

"Cowboy?.." Harvey managed to utter between wet kisses.

"Mmmhh...I have some ridin' to do, stud."

Harvey grinded down on Mike's hard cock, grabbing his ass with both hands.

"I really came in my pants, Babe. Ridin' has to wait for a little while." Harvey's voice was raspy.

Mike almost went limp with this knowledge that he had this effect on Harvey. Intoxicating.

"There are so many wonderful things I will do to you and besides...I'm still plugged."

Harvey's head sank on Mike's shoulder and he dug his fingers in a brusing grip into his flesh.

"Let's get inside, Baby. I need you naked. I guess I am allowed now to wear lace panties every day?" Mike smiled against Harvey's hair.

Harvey only began to suck hard on Mike's skin with intent to leave a mark that would last for days. Mike groaned and bucked a little under this sweet pain before he mandhandled Harvey through the door, who was still sucking hard on his shoulder, and kicked the door shut to finally get Harvey out of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I watched enough gay porn to satisfy my curiousity to know what keeps guys going. This enlarged knowledge found its way into this fic.
> 
> My next story will discover Mike’s kink. I am keen to know where this idea will lead me.
> 
> I am cowandcalf on tumblr in case you like to step by. My messagebox is always open.


End file.
